


Coming Home To You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Di's pregnant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Dinah/Quentin but contains other ships, Pregnancy, Quentin is protective, Smut, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: After Laurel's funeral, Dinah and Quentin realise that they can't lose each other again. What comes afterwards is the greatest blessing they could imagine-something that Dinah and the rest of Team Arrow will fight to the death to protect.





	1. A Reunion

After Laurel’s funeral, Dinah and Quentin go back to his house.

Dinah feels numb, taking her coat off and hanging it up, making her way into the sitting room and perching on the sofa.

Meanwhile, Quentin goes upstairs and lays down on the bed, on what was his and Dinah’s bed.

Dinah closes her eyes and exhales. _This shouldn’t have happened. My daughter is dead. My baby is dead._

She opens her eyes again. “Laurel, my beautiful girl, was the Black Canary. She was so brave…” She whispers.

Briefly, she thinks back to her own days as the Black Canary, popping out at night to fight, keeping her city safe, and working alongside her friends and allies-she loved it.

She makes herself a cup of coffee, and sighs deeply. She misses Laurel, but knows that she will eventually move on. The ache would heal, in time.

There is someone else she misses-her ex husband. Quentin, the man who waited a year to propose to her, the man whom she built a whom with. The man who is upstairs.

She’d broken things off with Jeff, she had a feeling that things wouldn’t work out between them.

She feels lonely, lonelier now with one of her daughters dead and another away from her, although she knows that Sarah is safe.

Dinah makes Quentin a cup of tea, and makes her way upstairs, knocking on the door of their room-what used to be-gently.

“Come in.” Quentin calls.

She does so, and gasps. The bedroom is just how she remembers it, blue flowers on the wallpaper, a cornflour blue carpet.

Quentin rolls over and smiles at Dinah. “Tea?”

“Your favourite, love.”

She sets the cup down on the bedside table, and smiles at him. He’s closed his eyes again, laying on his back.

Dinah sits on the bed. “At least sit up, you dork. Drink.”

“Alright, bossy!” He replies, doing so.

A smile tugs at her lips. “Something like that.”

He takes the cup, and drinks. “It’s good.”

“Well, I never forgot how to make it.”

For a while, it seems like the grief has been lifted. The pair are happy to be with each other.

He finishes the drink and sets the cup back down on the bedside table.

“I see you haven’t redecorated. You seeing anyone?” Dinah asks.

“Sorta… And no, it didn’t feel right. I was clinging onto you. Memories of you, anything.”

“Oh, love…” Dinah cups his face in her hands. “I had to go, I didn’t know what to think about Sarah leaving, I felt so guilty…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Di. She’s okay now.”

“Yes.” Dinah nods, shifting towards him.

They kiss, like they’re getting to know each other again. Like they’re relearning each other all over again, not that they ever truly forgot.

When they pull apart, Dinah rests her forehead against Quentin's, the pair catching their breath.

"Di?" He asks.

"I enjoyed that." She admits, pecking him on the lips again.

His hands, which rests on her waist, stroke up and down it. "Me too." He replies.

She shivers under his touch, a tingling between her legs starts and she shifts.

He notices the look in her eyes, her green orbs tinged with darkness, desire.

Quentin pulls her close again, and kisses her.

Dinah moans against his lips, straddling him.

He bucks up against her with a groan, and she grins as she feels him grow hard beneath her.

She pulls away from him and sits back, taking her belt off, followed by the black dress she wore to Laurel's funeral.

"Fuck, Di." Quentin swears appreciatively at the sight of her in her bra-she's just as beautiful as he remembers, even more so.

She grins. "Still got it, huh?"

"You sure have."

"Mm, let's get some more clothes off and we'll see if we both have _really_ still got it."

She takes his trousers off and they kiss again, moaning against each other.

He kisses his way down her neck, sucking at her pulse point and nipping at her skin, taking his shirt off.

Dinah moans happily, grinding against him.

He pulls his mouth away from her, taking her bra off and taking the sight of her in.

Her breasts are full, streaked with white stretch marks due to her aging. Her nipples are a dark pink, standing up in the cool of the room and arousal.

She shifts impatiently. "Quen, stop bloody staring! At least touch me!" She growls in frustration.

In answer, he takes one of her nipples into his mouth and suckles the peak, one of his hands coming up to massage the other, pinching her nipple.

Dinah's head falls back and she rests her hands on his head, gripping his hair, her knuckles turning white.

She takes her trousers off, and climbs onto the bed again, smiling as he kisses her forehead, returning his attention to her chest.

He feels the heat and wetness of her through the barriers of their underwear, and he stops his ministrations on her breasts.

Quentin looks up at her, and Dinah looks down on him. "Quentin?" She asks,, their desire for each other momentarily forgotten.

"Dinah." He replies, moving up her body to kiss her tenderly.

She loops her arms around his neck, smiling against him.

"I love you. I still love you, I never really stopped." Quentin says when they pause for air.

"Me too, Quentin. I love you too."

His hands play with the waistband of her panties, and she moans. "Get on with it."

"Your wish is my command." He chuckles, and helps her off with the last of her underwear.

Then, Quentin flips them over, and takes his own underwear off.

She moans at that, and takes him in her hand, sweeping her thumb over his leaking tip.

He bucks into her hand, and in return pushes two fingers inside of her, flicking his thumb over her clit.

Dinah's hand leaves his length to grab his wrist. "No love, together. Our first time together after all this time? It should be together."

"Alright." Quentin replies, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

He guides himself into her and she moans, her legs wrapping around his waist, one of her hands finding its place at the back of her neck, the other cupping his cheek.

They gaze at each other as he starts to move, slow, strokes at first and then faster and faster, until Dinah is crying out with every thrust and he is groaning into her shoulder.

He kisses her messily, the pair of them moaning.

"Quentin, I'm close." Dinah moans against him.

Quentin feels her tightening around him, and he changes the angle until he grinds against her clit and hits the spot inside of her which makes her throw her head back and claw at his back.

"Come for me, Di. Let me see you fall apart for me, it's been far too long since I have."

At his words, she falls apart, screaming his name, him following after her instantly.

When they come back to themselves, Dinah finds herself cuddled against Quentin.

He kisses the top of her head. "Can we repeat that sometime?"

"I'm sure that that can be arranged." She states, pulling the duvet up around them.

They fall asleep together, the happiest they have ever been for a while despite the tragedy they've been through.


	2. A Surprise

Over time, Dinah moves away from Central City and back in with Quentin. She takes a job at the Starling City university, a part time position.

Quentin cuts back on his hours at the station, spending more time with the woman he loves.

They’ve been reunited nearly a year when one morning Dinah is sick, and feels lethargic the entire day at work.

This continues, and Dinah has a sneaking suspicion, something she knows in her bones.

So, she goes to the pharmacy, and purchases a pregnancy test.

Quentin’s eyes widen when she comes back and he sees what she’s holding. “Di?”

“Quentin.” She responds, sitting on the sofa next to him. “I’ve got one of my feelings.”

“Okay.” He nods, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her head. “Dinah?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, Canary.”

“I love you too, Cop.” Dinah chuckles, cuddling against him.

After a few minutes, she pulls away from him and makes her way upstairs.

She does the test, and waits for the result, taking her makeup off.

After that, she checks the test. Two lines-pregnant.

A smile tugs at her lips, and she goes to the landing, clutching the test in her hand. “Quentin!”

“Yeah?” He makes his way upstairs.

“Love, we’re having a baby! A third little Lance!” Dinah squeals in excitement, showing him the test.

“Oh Dinah, that’s wonderful! Our third baby!” He says, hugging her.

She holds him tight, happy tears in her eyes. “Laurel would be overjoyed to have a second little sibling.”

“She sure would, Dinah.” Quentin replies, letting her go and placing a hand on her abdomen. “Hello, baby.”

Dinah begins to cry, and he places a kiss on her forehead.

She places a hand over his and their fingers interlink.

“Hello, little one. You're so little right now, you've only been alive for a few weeks, I'll bet. You're so loved, sweetheart. I'm your mum, and the man who was talking to you before is your dad.”

“I'd like to be called Papa.” Quentin muses.

Dinah wrinkles her nose. “You sound like an old man!” She chuckles, wiping her eyes

“Well, I am getting old.” He points out.

“You're not that old.” His other half responds, making her way into their room, placing the test on her bedside table and taking a photo of it, knowingly that it will fade. “We'll have to tell Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle once we've had the scan and everything.”She says.

“Yeah, and my friends at work.” Quentin replies, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her shoulder.

“Mm. And my teacher friends at the university.” Dinah replies, turning in his arms.

“Your parents?” He asks, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“No, we didn't tell them when the girls were born, and we won't be telling them about our third child, either.” She responds.

“Alright. Hey, we could ask Ollie to get a message to Sara, to tell her about her little brother or sister?” Quentin suggests.

Dinah’s face lights up. “Oh yes! That would be wonderful. She should come visit sometime.”

“Uh huh.”

They let the elephant in the room hang- the fact that Laurel won't ever know about her little sibling.

They hold each other close, and after a few moments, Dinah pulls away. “Quentin?”

“Yes?”

“Your child is hungry.” She grins at him.

He rolls his eyes, but can't help but smile at her. “Okay, what d'you want to eat?”

“Mmm, I fancy chicken chow mein.”

He orders Chinese-chow mein for his other half, and egg fried rice for himself.   
They eat, and Dinah does the washing up, Quentin the drying.   
Dinah makes her way into the lounge, making herself comfortable on the sofa, turning the TV on. She kicks her shoes off and tucks her legs under herself, and sighs happily-she knows that this is absolutely where she’s meant to be-happy with the man she’s always loved, since she was so very young.   
She finds a TV programme she likes-one about the Tudors-not the area she teaches, because that would feel too much like work.   
Quentin sits next to her and she cuddles into him, smiling as he presses a kiss to the root of her hair and places a hand on her tummy.   
“I’m going to have to reduce my hours at the university.” Says Dinah. “I can’t keep on teaching for 5 days a week, even with the reduced hours now I’m tired enough as it is.”   
“Okay.” He replies. “Love you.”   
“And you.” She smiles at him.    
“Di?”   
“Yes?”   
“I was thinking, maybe we could get married again? I know that you say that we don’t need to have rings when we have love, bu-“   
Quentin was cut off by Dinah’s lips on his.    
“I take it that’s a yes?” He asks when they break apart.   
“What do you think?” She raises an eyebrow at him.   
He pulls her a little closer. “Good.”   



	3. "Double The Joy"

****

“I don’t think that I was this nervous on my wedding day.” Dinah states a couple of weeks later.   
They’re at the hospital, waiting for Dinah to have her first scan. They’re sat side by side in a waiting room, which is empty save for them.   
“Why, love?” Quentin asks.   
“My age. I’m 46, hardly the ideal age to bear a child.”

“Hey, you were the Black Canary, you’re healthy, you’ve always kept yourself in shape.”

“Yeah, about that-”

Dinah is cut off by the door opening, and a woman with short black hair, dark skin, and  a big smile makes her way into the room.

“Ah, you must be Mr and Mrs Lance?” She asks in a West Indies accent.

Dinah and Quentin stand up. “Yes, we are.” Quentin says, resting a hand on Dinah’s back protectively.

“I’m Sister Parker, but you can call me Lucy. Mrs Lance, I’ll be your midwife. Right this way please.” Says Lucy, ushering the pair out of the room.

“Okay, it’s nice to meet you.” Dinah smiles warmly, and Quentin nods in agreement. “And please call us Quentin and Dinah.”

“You too.” Lucy beams. “Right,” she says, leading them into a room with a couch, scanner, and a desk with two chairs in front of it, one behind it, a chair next to the couch also.  “Sit in front of the desk please and I’ll take both of your medical histories, and after that Dinah, I’ll do a scan.

“Okay.” Dinah responds, and the couple sit down on the chairs, Lucy sitting behind the desk.

“Right Dinah, have there been any problems with your last two pregnancies? Or the births of your first two daughters? I have your notes in front of me, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

“No, I don’t think so. I bled a little with my first daughter, but that’s normal. Both of them were born fine. I didn’t have any problems delivering them.”

“Okay.” Lucy types this information up on the laptop in front of her. “Are there any health conditions in any of your families?”

“Well, I left home young, from what I can remember my parents were healthy.” Dinah responds.  _ In between the abuse and constant stream of insults and threats _ she adds in her head.

She sighs heavily, and Quentin squeezes her hand.

“Okay.” Lucy nods, typing the information down. “Quentin?”

“No, nothing.”

“Alright, that’s all fine and dandy. When did you take the pregnancy test, Dinah?”

“Two weeks ago. I’d been feeling lethargic and ill, I had a feeling that I was pregnant again. I never thought that I’d be having another baby at this time in my life.”

“Ah, well I guess that it was a good surprise?” Lucy asks.

“It was.” Quentin replies for his other half. “We went through a lot last year… this baby seems to be a gift.”

“Ah, all children are.” The midwife beams. “Right Dinah, if you could just pop up onto the couch for me and pull your top up a little, and I’ll give you a scan.”

Dinah takes her coat off, and hands it to Quentin. “Here, you be donkey.” She chuckles, handing her bag to him also.

She gets up onto the couch, laying down and pulling her top up.

Quentin sits next to her, taking her hand which rests on her bump-which is small, but definitely there, and kisses it. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Dinah nods, watching as Lucy pulls the scanner over and switches it on.

Lucy gets a tube of jelly-type substance out from a nearby set of drawers. “You know the drill, Dinah. This is going to be cold.”

“Uh-huh.” Dinah replies, wincing as the cold substance hits her skin.

“You wimp.” Quentin teases.

“I’ll get you for that, Cop.” His partner shoots back, scowling at him.

“I’d like to see you do that, Canary.”

Lucy moves the scanner over Dinah’s abdomen, smiling as little shape flickers onto the screen. “Dinah, Quentin. Look at the screen, there’s your baby.”

“Oh my.” Dinah says, gazing at the image of the child she’s carrying.

“That’s our little sprog.” Quentin smiles, blinking back tears.

“So your baby looks like they’re about 2 months, your due date is the 7 th of November.”

“An early Christmas present.” Dinah beams.

Lucy frowns at the screen, and Dinah picks up on this. “Lucy? What’s up?”

“Nothing…” The midwife replies, moving the scanner round again, until a second little form appeared on the screen, and she smiles. “It looks like you’re having twins!”

“Two little sprogs.” Quentin says happily, giving Dinah a kiss.

** “Two early Christmas presents-double the work, double the nappies, but double the joy.” She smiles. **


	4. "Why Are You Holing Up Here?"

The next day, Dinah is sat in her classroom at the university, grading some papers. It's lunchtime, she’ eaten and is using the rest of her time to mark.

There are 3 knocks at the door, and Dinah smiles. “Come in, River.”

Her best friend of many years, River Song, makes her way into the room.

The other woman is often mistaken for Dinah’s twin sister, due to the fact they look similar in their face and are a similar build, although River is a little smaller than Dinah, and more muscular. Also, she leaves her hair curly, whilst Dinah straightens hers on a regular basis.

“Why are you holing up here?” River asks, practically bouncing up to her friend.

River is married to John Smith, a professor of the sciences. River herself is a professor of archaeology, and takes her students on many digs.

She has an alter ego, Melody Pond, and she and Dinah as Black Canary have taken many a villain down in Starling City.

“I have papers to grade.” Dinah replies.

"So do I, but I'll do them when I get home." River counters, making her way up to her friend.

The other woman sighs. "River..."

"What's wrong?" The blonde asks, standing next to Dinah.

"I'm pregnant, Riv. That's why I'm grading papers now, I'll be too tired to once I get home." Dinah explains.

"Oh Di, that's wonderful!" River gushes, leaning down to give her friend a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Two months, about. The twins are due on November 7th." Dinah replies as nonchalantly as possible.

"Twins?!" The curly haired woman shrieks. "That's amazing! You're gonna be huge! Congratulations!"

Her friend bursts out laughing. "Alright, I know that!"

"Right, I'll go and get something to eat, and then I'll help you grade the papers. What topic is it?"

"Greek religions."

"Ah, I've done a couple digs in Greek temples, that's easy."

A while later...

"There, all done." Says Dinah, placing the last paper on the thick pile. "Thank you for helping me.”

"Oh, it was nothing-what are friends for?"

"True." Dinah checks her phone. "Right, I'd better prepare for my lecture, I've got 10 minutes."

River checks her watch. "I have five. See you later?"

"Sure." Dinah replies with a smile.

A few hours later...

"So, I take it that I get to be Godmother?" River asks Dinah as they make their way out of the university.

"Of course, and John Godfather." Dinah smiles. "I'm sure that Quentin would be alright with that. How is your other half? I haven't seen him recently."

"He's okay, the Science department are having to make cutbacks so he's a bit worried that he'll lose his job, but apart from that he's fine."

"I'm sure that they won't let him go-he's a little haphazard, a bit crazy, but he's a wonderful teacher, the students love him." The brunette replies.

"That's true." River replies as they get back to her car. "Right, I'd better go home-I promised that I'd cook tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you on Thursday. You'll have to come round sometime for a girls' night." Dinah smiles.

"I will-I'll text you, yeah?"

"Okay." The other woman nods, making her way back to her car. "See you."

Dinah drives home, smiling as she pulls into the driveway-Quentin is home a little early.

She gets out of the car and knocks on the door, and  a few seconds later it opens.

"You do know that there are such a thing as keys?" Quentin asks with a smile, stepping aside to let her in. He's changed into a new blue shirt and black jeans-Dinah thinks that he looks very handsome.

"I know." She replies, taking her coat off and hanging it up.

He kisses her, placing his hands on her waist. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, thank you. I told River about the twins, she's overjoyed. And expects to be made Godmother."

"Ah, how did I know she'd say that?"

"Ah, she's a ball of energy." Dinah chuckles, making her way into the lounge. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and vegetable soup, unless you want something heavier?"

"Well, as long as you put the baguette I bought the other day in the oven to warm up." His partner decides.

"Whatever you wish, Canary."

Dinah makes herself comfy on the sofa. "I love you, Cop."

"I love you too, Di."


	5. Canary Talks and Diapers

A couple of weeks later...

Quentin wakes up earlier than Dinah, it's a Saturday morning and the sun is streaming through the window, filtering through the curtains.

His partner is cuddled into him, her curly hair tickling his chin.

She's been straightening her hair less and less, and he likes this change. It reminds him of when she was the Black Canary, her hair which she used to dye blonde, spilling out over her shoulders.

Quentin recalls her mentioning something about her alter ego, but since the scan she hasn't mentioned it.

Dinah lets out a little snore, and he chuckles, kissing her head. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

He lets a hand drift to her bump, becoming more prominent by the day. He keeps it there, the shape of his unborn children safely carried by his wife grounding him.

Dinah shifts, her eyes fluttering open, and she yawns.

"Hello, you." He greets her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi." She smiles, and yawns. "Time is it?"

Quentin checks the clock on his bedside table. "7:30."

"Good, we don't have to get up just yet." Dinah smiles happily, kissing him.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm... Baby shopping?"

He grins. "Sounds good."

"We can get cots, a double stroller, and nursery furniture. Don't forget, River's coming over later and it's girls' night, aka no men allowed."

"I know, which is why myself and John are going to the movies tonight."

Dinah props herself up on her elbow in order to look down at him, a quizzical look on her face. "The movies? You get bored at the movies and want to go home after the commercials."

"Yeah, but we're going to see a sci-fi movie that looks really good." He replies.

"Okay, well River's the one who's going to put up with John's rambling about how you fidgeted throughout the whole thing." She points out.

"I won't. Promise." Quentin responds as she snuggles into him.

"Good." Dinah responds, closing her eyes.

He does the same, and they drift off to sleep.

Dinah wakes again around 9, and gets up, pulling the curtains back and smiling as a startled squirrel shoots down an oak tree outside the house, and dresses in a green dress, leggings, and boots, accentuating her outfit with a little black belt.

She needs to buy some maternity clothes, her ordinary ones are beginning to become a little tight over her bump.

As she's finishing her makeup, sat at her dressing table, Quentin shifts, yawning. "Di?" He asks, reaching out to find the bed empty.

"I'm here." She reassures him, noting a little more panic in his voice than is usual to finding the bed empty.

He sighs in relief. "Good."

"What's wrong?" Dinah puts her lipstick back in its drawer and sits on the bed, taking his hand in her own.

 He sits up. "I had a bad dream... That the al Ghul's got to you again, kidnapped you and killed you and the twins..." He breaks off, struggling to hold back tears.

She scoots over to him, and peppers his face in little kisses. "I'm here, my love. I'm never, ever leaving you again, I promise." She says, and places his hand that she's holding on her bump. "See? Our children are absolutely fine."

With his free hand he cups her face, and she kisses him.

When they break apart, he rests his forehead against her own. "Di?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it you wanted to say about Black Canary?"

Dinah shifts away from him slightly, folding her arms across her chest. "Okay, don't get mad at me... It's just that I was thinking about becoming her again, when the twins are born. I still have my cry, and I miss it so much. Getting justice done, the satisfaction of knowing some bastard won't live another day to terrorise people."

Quentin considers this. "Okay... But what if our children lose their mother? What if you get wrapped up in something and people come for us? I know I'm a cop, but there's only so much I can do."

She sighs. "That's another thing: I'm thinking of joining Team Arrow. River's a member, I'm sure that when I let her know she'll come with me on the first few missions."

His eyes widen. "You're serious about this, huh?"

Dinah nods. "I sure am."

"Well, Oliver won't consider taking you on just yet, obviously... I don't know if you would after you had two children, uh no offence."

"Even though I don't work out anymore, you and I both know that I could kill anyone with my thumb if I wanted to, pregnant or not."

"Yeah, but Oliver doesn't know that." Quentin points out.

"Well, I'll pin him to the ground."

He chuckles at this, kissing her again.

"You're okay with it, then?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess. You can look after yourself, plus you look hot in fishnets."

"Oi, I'm hot whatever I wear." Dinah chuckles.

"True." He smiles. "French toast for breakfast?"

"I love you." She grins.

"I love you too, Canary."

 A while later...

Dinah and Quentin enter the mother and baby store Dinah looked up earlier-it's about 20 miles from Starling City.

Dinah reaches for Quentin's hand, gazing at the array of pictures of babies, mothers, advertisements for toys, and parents and parents to be  milling about.

"I can't believe that we're here again." She gasps.

He smiles, and pecks her on the cheek. "Me neither, Di. So, what's first on the list?"

Dinah pulls her phone out of her pocket and frowns at it. "Erm, diapers."

"Already?"

"Yes, it's good to be prepared. I was thinking that the twins' room could be the third bedroom... Or Laurel's old room?"

"The third bedroom." Quentin decides. "It's big enough for two."

"Yeah... We'll have to do something about the girls' bedroom when the twins are older, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Exactly." Replies Dinah, getting a trolley, and a store map from a nearby stand. She hands the map to her partner. "Right, where's the diaper aisle?"

They put a couple of diapers in the cart, and as they're making their way to look at strollers, when Dinah spots a book.

"My First..." She says, picking it up and looking through it. "Oh Quentin, this is adorable! "My first smile, my first steps" She quotes from the book. "It's a record of little ones' milestones."

"Aww." Smiles Quentin, looking over her shoulder. "D'you want to get one?"

"We'll get two, one for each of them." His partner decides, getting another book and putting both of them in the cart with care.

They pick a stroller, arranging for it to be delivered to their home later in the day.

"I think that we should get a pram too, it'll be nice for when they're little." Says Dinah. "And a little safer, somehow."

"Hey." He kisses her on the cheek. "They are going to be absolutely safe."

She snuggles into him, and he wraps his arms around her, kissing her on the head. "They're going to be absolutely safe Di, I promise."


	6. This Love Is Forever

An hour later, Dinah is looking around the maternity clothes section. She's picked up a couple of tops and trousers, and is looking for dresses.

She needs to buy new underwear too-her bra's getting a little too tight to be comfortable.

Quentin makes his way up to her. "Hello, love."

"Hi." Dinah replies, pecking him on the lips. "I need to go and try this stuff on, I need new underwear too."

"Can I grant a seal of approval on that?" He asks, dropping a kiss to her neck.

"On the underwear or the clothes?"

"Both." He decides, and she chuckles, pecking him on the lips.

15 minutes later, when she's picked out some lingerie along with some ordinary underwear, and is stood in the changing room.

She's picked out two outfits to buy, a top that she's not sure about, and a pair of jeans that she's decided that she doesn't like.

Dinah is considering trying on a set of lingerie she picked out, but the more she looks at it the more she doesn't want to try it on.

"Di? You finished?" Quentin calls from his place just outside the changing room.

"Yeah." She calls back, but her voice wobbles.

He frowns, and knocks on the door of the cubicle. "Can I come in?"

"Okay." Dinah replies.

He enters the cubicle. "What's wrong?"

Dinah bursts into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong Canary?" He asks in concern, wrapping his arms around her.

She points to the lingerie set.

"Huh?" Quentin quizzes her, confused.

"How are you going to find me attractive, even think of me that way in a couple months time when I'm absolutely enormous? I noticed a couple new stretch marks as I was getting changed, and I just..." Dinah breaks off, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, you're absolutely beautiful." He steps away from her slightly, cupping her face and kissing her.

"Okay." She replies when they break apart, still not totally convinced.

A plan forms in his mind. "Right, try the undies on."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He says, and exits the cubicle.

Dinah sighs at her other half, but does so anyway.

She's just adjusting her bra when he knocks on the door again. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

He enters the cubicle again, making sure to lock the door behind him properly.

Quentin gazes at Dinah-she looks absolutely beautiful to him, the bra and panties she picked out are purple and trimmed with lace.

She shifts under his gaze. "Quentin, you're staring."

"With good reason. You are the most stunning, sexy, strongest woman I have ever met. You are beautiful inside and out, Dinah Drake Lance. Black Canary, the most wonderful mother, and the person I love the most in the world." He says, and places his hands either side of his waist.

Dinah loops her arms round his neck and chuckles as he backs her against a wall. "Really, here? My my Cop, you're brave."

"Mmm." He responds, kissing and nipping his way down her neck.

She moans and wraps her legs around his waist, smiling as she feels his arousal.

"Don't ever doubt how much," He informs her between kisses and bites, "how much I love you, and how much I want to make love to you, and I always will."

"Ditto." She replies, gasping as he nips at her right breast.

Quentin steps away from her, unbuckling his belt, she helps him to shove his trousers down.

Dinah shoves his pants down, taking him in her hand and chuckling as he drops his head to her neck and moans against her skin.

She kisses him. “I love you.” She whispers against his lips.

He pushes her panties down, and slides inside of her. “I love you too.”

He sets a steady pace inside of her, until they're moaning against each other's skin and kissing messily to prevent making too much noise.

Dinah feels herself become close to the edge, Quentin senses this and flicks his thumb against her clit and angles his position slightly until she comes so hard she sees stars, he spills inside her as she comes down from her high.

He lowers her back onto the floor, holding her close for a moment before slipping out of her and sorting himself out.

Dinah drops a kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For reminding me why you're the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with.” Dinah explains. “I know that we've had our problems Quen, but I'm never leaving you again. I promised to stay with you through better and for worse, I broke those promises before. I can't wait to make our wedding vows again.”

Quentin smiles, holding her close. “Ditto, Di. You're definitely buying these undies, right?”

“Well, I ruined the panties- your fault, so you can buy them.”

He laughs as he helps her to redress- she's still the same Dinah he married all those years ago, and although he's become a little more rough at the edges, he still loves her the same too.


	7. "Are You Happy?"

“Di… Wake up.” Quentin tries to persuade his other half.   
“No.” Dinah replies, snuggling into him further. “Too early.”   
He begins to tickle her side, she shrieks and gets out of bed as fast as she can. “That’s not fair! I’m four months pregnant with your children.” She pouted.   
“It got you out of bed though.”   
“I hate you. I actually, really, properly, hate you.”   
Quentin gets out of bed and kisses her. “No you don’t.”   
“Hmm.” She can’t help but smile. “What time are we meeting Sara?”   
“11:30, at that diner place we used to go when…” Quentin trails off.   
“Go as a family? Yeah, I remember.” Says Dinah, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” He says. “Shower?”   
“Yes, and then you are making me waffles for breakfast. Your unborn children are demanding them.”   
“Yes ma’am.” Quentin chuckles.   
A while later…   
“Mom, dad, hi!” Sara beams, making her way up to her parents and hugging them each in turn. “Mom, you’re huge! How far along are you? I’m going to be a big sister, I’m so excited!”   
“Slow down sweetheart.” Dinah chuckles as they all sit down. “I’m four months, but I’m having twins.”    
Sara’s grin grows even bigger. “That’s amazing!”   
“It is.” Quentin replies, pecking Dinah on the cheek. “We’re very excited, slightly scared. We raised you and your sister, but you didn’t arrive at the same time.”   
“That’s true.” Sara chuckles.    
"D'you know if you're having girls or boys? Both?"

"No, not yet. We're waiting until the six month scan." Quentin replies.

"Ah, okay." The other woman nods.

"So, how's life with Rip Hunter and co?" Dinah asks. "I do worry about you, you know."

Sara fills them in on what's happening in her life, and Dinah sits back with a smile on her face, holding Quentin's hand in her own.

"Mom? What's up?" Sara asks, and Dinah realises that she's been staring into space for the past few minutes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Dinah replies, snapping back to reality.

"About?" Quentin prompts.

"How happy I am. How happy we are." Says Dinah, looking a her other half.

Sara rolls her eyes. "Sappy!"

"I know I am." Her mother replies. "Speaking of, is there anyone we should know about in your life at the moment?"

Sara shakes her head. "Nah, time travel doesn't really leave much time for relationships. I mean, I had a crush on someone in a parallel universe. Didn't work out."

Quentin chuckles. "Figures."

"You'll find someone." Dinah replies. "Even with the life you lead, you'll find your person.

"You two got married before you were my age." Sara points out.

"True." Her father nods. "But everyone finds the one for them at different points in their lives."

"Hmm." His daughter pouts. "So, have you thought of names?"

"Not really." Dinah admits. "Although I do like Eric for a boy."

"No, we are not calling our child Eric. What if we have two boys? Are we going to call our second son Ernie?" Quentin asks.

"That's cute!" Sara beams.

"No." Dinah groans. "Eric and Ernie are off the table. So is Quentin."

"Oi, we named Laurel after you!"

"True," Dinah replies. "Quentin is a bit old fashioned though."

"Well, it would be slightly vain to name two kids after each of you." Sara says with a chuckle.

"That is very true." Quentin replies.

A few hours later...

"Sara, are you happy?" Dinah asks a few hours later.

The family have decided to go shopping together-Quentin has gone to get some new shoes and Dinah and Sara are looking round a clothes shop.

"Yeah." Sara replies with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a little lonely." Dinah replies, touching her daughter's  arm.

Sara sighs. "I have my friends whom I work with, I'm leading the team now, but I want something more."

"You will, love." Dinah says."Listen, you can come and stay with us any time you like, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah." Sara replies, giving her mother a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sara. I'm so proud of you, you know? And I know that Laurel would be too."

"I know, thank you." Sara responds.


	8. "Hurry Up!"

"Hurry up! I need a wee!" River growls at her friend.

"Patience is a virtue, River."

"Not when you can't find your keys it's not! I'm half tempted to break in."

Dinah fished her keys from the bottom of her bag, and before she could put the housekey in the lock, River had let herself in and had gone to the bathroom.

Dinah stepped inside, taking her coat off and putting her bag on the side.

River returns from the bathroom. "The keys are in the fruit bowl."

"Thank you." Her friend replies with a chuckle.

"Right, you sit down, I'll make us a cuppa." River says.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Dinah protests.

"Yes, and you've had a long day at work." The other woman replies, making her way into the kitchen.

Dinah sits down at the kitchen table, getting her phone out of her jacket pocket, and scrolls through her emails.

River is quiet, making her friend a cup of tea, and a coffee for herself.

Dinah receives a text from Quentin saying that he'll be home soon and she smiles, texts him back and puts her phone down.

River still hasn't said anything, stirring Dinah's tea with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Dinah asks with concern. "You're not usually so quiet, Riv."

The curly haired woman sighs, handing Dinah her tea and sitting down with her own drink. "John and I are going to start trying for a baby."

"Oh." Her friend frowns. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of not being able to have kids." River admits. "With the upbringing I had, I don't know if I'm actually able to conceive a child."

River and Dinah had met when Dinah was 25 and River 20, at a support group.

River had been brought up by a criminal gang known as the Silence, forced to be an assassin. The group had used her for a number of experiments, which she still had nightmares about.

Dinah's own upbringing hadn't been easy, her parents had been abusive towards her and she'd left home with Quentin as soon as she could.

"Oh River." Dinah takes her friend's hand and squeezes it gently. "Are you going to have IVF if you can't conceive naturally?"

"Yeah... Probably." River nods."It sounds very long winded though. And I have to have injections in my bum."

Dinah bursts out laughing, and River starts giggling too.

"Oh dear." Dinah chuckles. "I can see why it's not very appealing. It'll be worth it in the end, though."

"Yes, it will."

"And whatever happens, you're practically going to raise the twins with me and Quentin anyway." Dinah points out. "You're going to be the one leading them into bad habits and buying them far too many sweets, and John will be the one encouraging them to do crazy science experiments."

"That's true." Her friend laughs. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Replies Dinah. "Quentin is becoming more protective of me by the day, bless him. We met up with Sara the other day."

"Oh, how is she?" River asks.

"She's okay, a little lonely-she'll find someone one day."

At that moment, the front door opens and Quentin steps inside the house.

Dinah smiles and makes her way towards him. "Hello, love."

"Hey you." Quentin beams, kissing her.

The pair make their way back into the kitchen and River smiles at Quentin. "Hello, Quentin. How are you?"

Quentin and River are the best of friends-As a part of team Arrow, River works with Quentin frequently, and the pair have a sibling-like relationship, always winding each other up.

"So, have you got any leads on the guy who shot Felicity?" River asks.

"No, we haven't. Oliver's taking her away for a few days, apparently."

"That's probably for the best." River responds, standing up. "Coffee, Quentin?"

He nods. "Yes please."

"Wait, is Felicity okay?" Dinah asks as Quentin sits down next to her.

"She's fine, she was shot in the stomach but the bullet didn't go deep." Her other half replies.

"Good. Oh, River, I have some news."

"What is it? D'you know if you're having boys or girls yet?" River asks Dinah, handing Quentin a cup of coffee.

"Nope, not yet." Dinah replies. "I'm going to be Black Canary again, after the twins are born."

"That's amazing!"  River beams. "It'll be just like old times. Are you thinking of joining team Arrow?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to have to train again, get back into shape, but I really miss it."

"Ah, I'll ask Oliver. He'll be fine with it, I'm sure. You'll have to come visit sometime, Felicity is always asking after you."

"Aw bless her, I will." Dinah responds with a smile.


	9. Meeting Team Arrow

A few days later...

"Good morning, Quen." Dinah greets her husband, making her way into the kitchen.

"Hi." He says with a smile, kissing her and pulling her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replies. “Uh, I was thinking of going to visit team Arrow today.”

“How come?” Quentin asks.

“Well, I may not be able to fight at present, but I’ve been taking down criminals since before Oliver Queen was born.” Dinah responds. “So, I might be able to give advice. Does that sound silly? D’you think that Oliver will laugh at me?”

“No, I don’t. If I’m wrong, and he does, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

“Oh bless you.” Dinah chuckles.

A while later…

Dinah makes her way into the Verdant, receiving a funny look from a woman who was cleaning the tables.

“Erm, I’m here to see Mr Queen.” She says, but is ignored.

The door leading to the Arrow cave opened, and River appears. “Di! What’re you doing here.”

“Well, I thought that I’d… You know what, I’m just going to go.” Dinah turns away, feeling awkward.

“Wait!” River stops her friend. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Dinah explains. “I was thinking that I could come over and y’know, help. Offer advice to Oliver, but I just want to go home now. I feel daft.”

“Hey, we’re working on something at the moment and we could use you, actually.” Says River. “I was going to call you.”

“Okay.” Dinah nods.

The pair make their way downstairs, and Dinah looks around. “Where is everyone?”

“Dig went to get lunch, Felicity has gone with him I think. Oliver is out, he’s scaling a building. He’s hoping to take down Lucy Vickers.”

Dinah’s eyes widen. “The drug baroness? Responsible for the deaths of those college kids?”

“Yes. She fled to the Bahamas after that, as you know, but now she’s back in the country. According to rumours in the criminal underworld, she’s making new versions of Black Beauty.”

Black Beauty, a drug disguised as liquorice was sold in the late 80s and early 90s to college age kids, marketed as similar to marijuana, sold by henchmen of a woman known as Lucy Vickers, nickname Princess Hypno.

It was mostly harmless, until 20 college students who took the drug died, their deaths never solved.

“As you’ll remember, the police put it down to an overdose, but Lucy is back in the country.” River explains.  

“Ah, and Oliver wants justice. No wonder, I tried and failed to take her down multiple times. She was one of the very few.” Dinah says.

“Yes, I remember how hung up on it you were.” River replies. “Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was how does she fight? Does she use guns, hand to hand combat? Swords?”

“Hmm, from what I can remember, , mostly hand to hand. In the beginning she favoured guns, but as time went on she and her... Colleagues tended to favour less attention drawing tactics."

"Ah, it's easier to kill without gunfire giving you away."

"Exactly." Dinah nods.

The sound of a door opening upstairs signals someone's return, and a few seconds later Felicity, followed by Diggle come into view.

"Ah, John, Felicity-this is Dinah Lance, my good friend, formerly known as the Black Canary. She's here because I asked for advice on Lucy Vickers."

Dinah shakes Diggle and Felicity's hands. "It's good to meet you both."

Felicity smiles awkwardly. "Hi, it's good to meet you. My mom used to date your... Husband?"

Dinah chuckles. "I know, he told me. Quentin is my ex husband, and he's asked me to marry him again."

"You never told me this!" River chips in.

"Yes, because you'd blab. It's good to meet you both, I've heard good things about you. And Felicity, I won't be awkward with you, I promise."

"Okay." Replies Felicity with a smile, sitting down.

"Um, I'm sorry-I didn't know that we had company so I didn't get anything for you." Says Diggle.

"It's okay, she can have my lunch." River says. She holds a hand up as Dinah opens her mouth to protest. "You're pregnant, and eating for three, quite literally. You need it more than I do."

"Okay."

Felicity gets the food out of the bag that John was carrying, and hands a package to Dinah. "Cheeseburger okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Um, can I have a drink please?"

River tosses her a bottle of water, which she catches with one hand.

"Thank you." Dinah chuckles.

"So, what d'you know about Lucy Vickers?" Felicity asks.

"She favours hand to hand combat, in her early days guns."

"Any friends, family? I couldn't find anything on the database."

The elder frowns. "I don't think so... Wait a second. She fled to the Bahamas and came back very briefly, I seem to remember. Just before Sara's 15th birthday, so December 2002."

Felicity has already turned back to her computer, typing away. "Yep, she flew into Central City on December 18th, 2003, and went back to the Bahamas on January 10th, 2003."

"Not for long, then." River states.

"Maybe she has a family who stayed off the radar, then." John states.

"She's extremely protective if that is the case." Dinah says.

"Well, I guess Oliver will find out more on his visit to her tonight. She's staying at the Eagle Hotel downtown." Felicity chips in.

"I'll go with him." River decides. "See what we can get out of her."

A few hours later...

Dinah and Quentin are snuggled up together on the sofa, watching TV.

A blanket is covering them both-despite it being June, Dinah feels the cold.

Her phone buzzes, indicating a text.

It reads:"Princess Psycho dealt with-she has a daughter, who was estranged. F xx."

Dinah smiles, texts her back, and puts her phone back down. "I met Felicity today, she's a lovely girl. She mentioned that you and her mother used to date, bless her."

"Mm." Quentin nods. "I think that she and Oliver are together now-funny how things work out."

"Uh-huh. You know, I enjoyed today."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. The years that we were apart, I felt so empty. So, so empty. I had my job, but nothing else. I missed you so much, and now it feels like my life is complete again, what with joining team Arrow, the twins on the way and everything. Everytime I see you, it feels like coming home."

He kisses her, placing a hand on her bump with a smile. "Me too, Di. I love you."

"I love you too, Quen." Dinah replies, putting a hand over his. "We really should be thinking about names. But," she says with a yawn. "I'm too tired to think right now. Bed?"

"Uh huh." Quentin replies, getting up and pulling her up to him, and the pair make their way upstairs hand in hand.


	10. Concerns & Cuddles

"Di? Are you okay? Felicity called me, said you weren't feeling well." Quentin says, making his way into the Arrow cave.

"Mr Lance." Oliver greets the detective with a smile.

"Oliver." Quentin nods.

Dinah is sat next to Felicity, nursing a cup of tea. "I'm fine, really. I was sick, but I'm okay now."

"She hasn't been well all day." John interjects. "We tried to make her go home but she refused."

"And we offered to call you but again she said no." Felicity states, and Dinah glares at her.

"C'mon Di, I'm going to take you home." Quentin says gently.

"Okay." Dinah sighs, knowing when she's beaten. She really doesn't feel well, her morning sickness has come back with a vengeance.

Dinah stands up, and John hands her her bag and coat with a smile.

"Hey, see you tomorrow. But only if you feel better, understood?" Felicity says firmly.

Half an hour later...

Dinah climbs into bed with a yawn-she's decided to rest.

Quentin makes his way into the room. "D'you need anything, love?"

"Can you stay for a while?"

"Of course I can." He smiles, sitting down, taking his shoes off, and getting under the covers.

She rolls over and snuggles into him, as best she can with her bump between them.

"We're going to find out what we're having next week." Dinah murmurs as he traces circles on her belly.

"Yeah." Quentin responds, smiling at her.

"You're quiet, honey." She comments. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking of... Things."

"Very articulate." Dinah teases with a smile.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am. How happy we are. We're going to have two babies."

"We are." She grins. "I can feel them moving around, sometimes. You won't be able to yet, I don't think."

"What d'you think we're having?" He asks.

"Well, I'd like another girl, and another boy. Not two boys, they'll be trouble." Dinah chuckles. "I don't know, to be honest."

"Well, I'm betting on one of each."

 "Hmm, that would be nice." Dinah replies.

"How are you feeling?" Quentin asks.

"Okay, I guess. The sickness has subsided, tiredness hasn't. Carrying two tiny humans around isn't exactly a picnic."

He kisses her. "In 3 and a half months, it'll all be over."

"And we'll have two tiny lives. Who are going to keep us up at all hours of the night.  But, it's all going to be worth it."

"I agree"

"Y'know, it'd be nice if we could invite the team over for dinner sometime. Do they do that?" Dinah frowns.

"Hmm, they're all pretty tight. They're good friends, though."

"Uh-huh. I thought that it would be nice if we could invite them over. Food makes everyone happy."

"It does. Speaking of, would you like some dinner?"

"Yes please." Dinah decides.

"Any special requests?"

"Chicken sandwiches and tomato soup, please." She requests.

"Okay." He replies, getting up. "I love you, Canary."

"I love you too, Cop."

A few minutes later, Dinah's phone begins to ring, and River's name flashes up.

"Hello?" She puts the phone to her ear.

"Hi Dinah, it's Felicity."

"Oh, hi." Dinah smiles.

"I was going to call you, but my phone died so I borrowed River's phone. How are you feeling?" Felicity asks, the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking. I don't feel as sick anymore, but I'm still quite tired."

"Okay, good." Replies the other woman, and breaks off to speak to someone else.

"Sorry, that was Dig asking after you." She says after a few moments. "And Oliver asked me to call you."

"Really?" Dinah asks.

"You're part of the team now, Di. As far as we're concerned, you're practically family." Felicity responds, the smile in her voice evident.

"Well, tell the boys that I'm okay, and that they should stop fussing-Quentin already is, like an older mother hen. By the way, would you all like to come to dinner at ours next Saturday? Tell River that John's invited too, of course."

Felicity breaks off to talk to the others again.

"Yeah, everyone's available. See you then, it's a date. I mean not a date, obviously..."

Dinah bursts out laughing. "Felicity, you do make me laugh, I'll have to tell Quentin that one. Okay, I'm putting the phone down now, see you tomorrow."

"Only if you feel up to it, see you." Replies the blonde, and hangs up.


	11. "River's A Great Name!"

“No.”

“Please, Di? River's a great name!”

Dinah, River, and Felicity are at a diner, having something to eat.

“No, I already named one of my daughters after me.” Dinah says, shaking her head.

“Felicity's cute too!” Felicity chips in.

“No.”

“Well, have you thought of girls names?”

“I like Melissa for a girl.” Dinah muses. "Or Rosie."

It's the day of Dinah's six month scan, and the three women are taking a break from the Arrow cave.

"Rosie would be cute." Felicity nods. "Have you thought about boys' names?"

"Hmm, we've already vetoed Eric. I like biblical names, like Isaac or Joseph." Dinah replies.

"I'd say the name Oliver is cute, but you'd never hear the end of it from Mr Queen." River chuckles. "How about something like Willow?"

"Hmm, it'd have to go nicely with something, you know? Like the name Eva or Evelyn goes nicely with the name Ivy." Felicity points out.

"Evelyn is an old lady's name!" River protests. "But, Ivy is cute. Eva and Ivy would go nicely together."

"Uh-huh." Dinah nods, her mind elsewhere.

"What's up?" Felicity asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's Sara... I haven't heard from her in a month now. I know that she time travels and everything, and she's old enough to look after herself, but after everything..."

"You're worried." Felicity finishes. "I don't have the best relationship with my Mom, but we don't go that long without calling each other. Has she contacted Quentin?"

Dinah shakes her head.

"Right, I'll do some digging later, I'll see if I can track her down." Felicity decides.

"Thank you."

"Right, what are we having? It's my treat." Says River.

"Hmm, I'll have chicken salad." Dinah replies.

"I'll have the same." Felicity decides. "I'm going out to dinner tonight."

"With Oliver?" River guesses.

"No, Thea. As much as I love him, I do like some me time. He tried to muscle in but I said no."

"Trouble in paradise?" Dinah enquires.

"Well, he's asked me to move in with him." Felicity explains. "It's not like he's proposed marriage or anything, but..."

"It's still a big step, and you're someone who likes their own company."  Dinah finishes. "Well, I can't really speak from experience because Quentin and I moved in together when we were younger than you. But, what I can say is, don't let him pressure you."

"Exactly, you're perfectly within your rights to keep your independence." River says. "John and I didn't move in together until a few months before our wedding, and that was only because the lease was up on my flat." River agrees.

Felicity smiles. "Thank you. I said no to him, he was annoyed but he didn't push the issue."

"Good." Dinah says. "I may be pregnant but I can give him a run for his money with a bow and arrow."

A while later...

"Dinah, ladies." Quentin greets the three women, making his way into the restaurant.

"Hello." Dinah greets him with a smile, standing up to give him a kiss. "What time is the appointment again?" She frowns.

"We have half an hour, but there's been an accident on 45th and 7th, so we have to go now, I'm afraid."

"Anything suspicious?" Felicity frowns.

"Hit and run, the victim is being treated at the scene. Oliver contacted me a few minutes ago, he's chasing the criminal as we speak." Quentin replies.

"Okay, good." River replies with a smile, and the four chat for a few minutes before they part ways.

A while later...

"That was close, we could've been late." Dinah says as she and Quentin enter the waiting room dead on 2:30.

"Uh huh." Quentin replies as they sit down.

Dinah puts her phone on silent and then puts it in her bag. "How was work?"

"Work was work, as always." He responds, kissing her forehead. "I had some admin to do, nothing interesting."

"Okay." She nods. "We need to go shopping tonight for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright, how many people exactly are coming?"

"Felicity, River, John-Smith, and John Diggle, and Oliver. Diggle's wife, Lyla, and their little girl, Sara were supposed to be coming but Lyla's been called away to work."

"Okay, so seven people in total." Quentin says.

"Uh-huh. Oh, I almost forgot-Felicity says that she's going to do some digging and look for Sara, seeing as she hasn't contacted us in a while." Says Dinah, looking at her shoes, fiddling with her belt nervously.

Knowing what she's thinking, Quentin takes her hand and kisses it. "It's okay, Di. Sara's okay. If something happened we'd know."

"Yeah." She nods, squeezing his hand .

Lucy enters the room, and smiles at the couple. "Hello, Mr Lance, Mrs Lance. It's good to see you."

"You too." Dinah replies, and stands up, Quentin following suit.

A few minutes later...

"So, have you been feeling them kicking, moving around?" Lucy asks, pulling the scanner over to Dinah.

"Uh-huh." Dinah replies, hopping up onto the couch and handing Quentin her coat.

She lays down and pulls her top up to her midriff, looking at Quentin.

"That's a good sign, that means they're developing okay and growing at the normal rate." Lucy replies, squirting some jelly on Dinah's tummy. "Any more nausea? "

"Yes, it's been quite bad for the last week or so. " Dinah nods.

"Okay, I'll note that down." Lucy replies, and smiles as a steady heartbeat is heard and one, followed by two forms appear on the screen.

"They're getting so big." Dinah smiles, taking Quentin's hand.

"Are they okay?" Quentin asks.

"Yes, they're perfect." Responds Lucy with a smile. "Would you like to know their genders?"

"Uh-huh." Dinah nods.

"From what I can see you are expecting a little boy and a little girl." Lucy announces.

"That's great!" Quentin says happily.

"Finally someone for you to play football with-he tried his best with the girls, but Laurel fell down in the mud too many times for comfort, and Sara preferred to play board games until she discovered boys. And girls." Dinah chips in.

Lucy chuckles, and prints out two copies of the scan, and hands Dinah some tissue.

Dinah wipes her tummy clean, pulls her top down, and sits on the chair next to Quentin.

"Right, I have some things to discuss with you." Says Lucy, sitting at her desk.

"Okay." Quentin frowns, looking worried.

He helps Dinah down from the couch and she sits next to him.

"Dinah, due to your age and the fact that you are carrying twins, there is a large risk to both you and your children."

"Okay, I suspected as much." Dinah nods.

"To minimise the risk, would you like labour to be induced when you're 38 weeks along?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, anything to keep them from harm. I've already lost one daughter once and another one properly, I am _not_ losing the twins." Dinah responds.

"We'll keep an eye on you until then, and instead of fortnightly the scan will be every week. I'm going to give you my extension number so you can call me day or night if anything is wrong, or if either of you are worried and need to talk." Replies Lucy.

"Thank you." Quentin responds. "What are the signs of..." He swallows, and closes his eyes for a second. "Miscarriage?"

"Bleeding and severe cramping, mostly. If you don't feel them kicking, drink a cup of cold water, and if you don't feel anything, call me." 

"Okay, thank you." Dinah responds.


	12. Chapter 12

A while later, after they've been shopping and had dinner, there is a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Says Dinah, getting up from the sofa.

She opens the front door to Sara.

"Sara!" The elder exclaims. "Not that it isn't a surprise, but what are you doing here?" She asks, motioning for her to come in.

The blonde steps inside. "I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact, I've been trying to but I couldn't get through. The reason why I'm here is, I've been having nightmares about you, about the twins... And about Laurel. I miss you."

"Oh, honey." Quentin says, giving his little girl a hug.

Sara pulls away, and hugs Dinah. "I love you both." She mumbles, nuzzling against her mother's shoulder.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Dinah says with a smile, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Can I stay here?" Sara asks.

"Of course you can, you're our daughter." Quentin says.

"Your room is just as you left it." Dinah chips in.

"Okay." Sara nods. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure." Her father responds. "Any special requests?"

"Chicken soup please. And crusty bread."

"Ah, lucky for you we made both yesterday." Dinah beams.

Ten minutes later...

Sara makes her way downstairs, having just got changed into her pyjamas.

She sits on the sofa, and Dinah brings her a tray.

"Thank you." Sara says, taking the tray from her mother and setting it on the table.

"So, have you found out if I'm having brothers or sisters yet?" Sara asks.

Quentin sits on the armchair opposite the sofa. "One of each, actually."

"Yay! I get a little sister!"

"Hey, aren't you excited to have a brother?" Dinah asks.

"Yeah, but I can teach her how to kick his ass if he's mean to her."

"That's true." Quentin chuckles.

"Sara, there's something I have to tell you. About the twins." Dinah says a few minutes later, after her daughter has finished eating.

"What's wrong?"

"There's quite a high chance that I'll miscarry. Or something will happen to me during the birth." Dinah explains.

Sara shuffles across to Dinah, placing a hand on her bump.

Sure enough, after a few minutes she's answered with a kick.

"I've been going to therapy recently, for what happened on Lian Yu, for Laurel's death, for everything in general really. My therapist said that it's important for me to ground myself. This is me grounding myself." Sara explains, taking her hand away after a few moments.

"Okay." Dinah nods, understanding. "All those years as the Black Canary avoiding death, this could be..." She trails off.

"Mom, do not think like that. You're going to be fine, and my siblings are going to be fine. You're in the best hospital in Starling City."

"I know. After everything, this family deserves something to be happy about." Dinah states.

"They do." Sara agrees.

The family sit together, reminiscing, and both Dinah and Quentin feel comforted by their daughter's presence.


	13. Fighters

The next morning, Dinah wakes to Quentin kissing her shoulder.

She grins, turning to lay on her back. "Good morning to you too."

"Finally." He says, pecking her on the lips. "I thought that you were going to sleep forever. Not that you don't look cute whilst you're asleep, but Sara went out with Oliver last night."

"Vigilante stuff?"

"Uh-huh. So?" She asks, turning back over and grinning as she feels his erection nudging against her back.

"She came back about 4, so she won't be awake till noon." He murmurs, slipping an arm around her waist.

"So?" She teases, grinding against him.

"I thought that we'd take advantage of her being asleep." He says, cupping her breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple.

"Mmm, reminds me of... Before." Dinah chuckles, sitting up and taking her pyjama top off.

He gazes at her, taking her in. "You're beautiful, you know?"

"I know." She smiles, getting a hair band from her bedside table and putting her hair up in a bun. "The last time we did this, you complained that my hair was attacking you. Way to kill the mood."

"You love me." Dinah chuckles, laying back down with care.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this, y'know." He says, tracing pattern on her back.

"It's fine, love.  I promise."

"Sure?"

"Positive." She responds, reaching behind her and taking him in her hand.

He moans, biting down on her shoulder in return.

Dinah chuckles, shuffling to accommodate him and moaning as he pushes inside of her.

"You're so wet, Di."

"Mm." She agrees, moving against him. "I knew what you wanted the moment you woke me up."

"And?"

Dinah moans as he flicks her clit with his free hand. "It turns me on too, you know."

Quentin thrusts deeper inside of her, and the pair cannot exchange anything apart from moans and gasps.

She tightens around him, close to the edge, her arousal washing over him in waves.

In answer, he moves his hand up to her breast, pinching and pulling her nipple, changing the pace of his thrusts.

She comes, and he follows afterwards, the pair calling each other's names.

He moves away from her to pull the duvet back over them, and notices that she's fallen asleep, snoring softly.

Quentin chuckles, pecking her on the cheek and cuddling up next to her, following her into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Dinah is resting on the sofa, watching TV, and Sara and Quentin are preparing dinner.

"Dad, are you worried about Mom?" Sara asks her father.

"Of course I am." He replies. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Quentin admits.

She frowns at him. He's quiet, oddly quiet. The TV is showing a baseball match in the background, usually he'd be yelling at the players as if they can hear him.

"What's up, apart from the obvious?" She asks.

He takes a little black box out of his pocket and hands it to her. She frowns at him, but opens it anyway.

Sara opens the box, and inside it is an engagement ring. It's silver, with a single gold band running around it.

The jewel is a ruby, jade encasing it.

Sara whistles. "Wow, who's the lucky woman?"

Quentin rolls his eyes. "Your mother."

"You're proposing to her again? I thought you already did."

"Well, I want to do it properly. With everyone we care for around."

Sara smiles at him. "You old romantic. Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Thank you." He smiles, kissing her forehead.

A while later...

"John, Felicity! Good to see you!" Dinah says, greeting Diggle with a kiss on the cheek and Felicity with a hug. "Please, come in."

"Hi!" Sara greets her friends. "Where's Oliver?"

"Vigilante stuff, shouldn't take long." Replies Felicity.

"Can I take your coats?" Sara asks.

"I'll do it." Says Diggle as Felicity hands him her jacket.

"Quen, how long will dinner take?" Dinah asks, making her way into the kitchen.

"About twenty minutes to half an hour." Quentin responds.

"Okay." She replies. "I love you." She informs him, and kisses him before making her way back into the lounge.

Sara is chatting with Felicity, whilst Diggle chips in every now and then.

Dinah sits down next to her daughter, and checks her phone for texts from River. "Is River with Oliver?"

Diggle shakes his head. "No, she had to work late."

"Okay. Is she alright, by the way? She's been quiet recently."

"Yeah, just stressed with work I think." Replies Felicity. "You know how she is, never tells anyone apart from John if anything's wrong."

"Yeah." Dinah nods. "She said that they were going to try for a baby a couple months ago, I don't think that they've been successful though."

"Oh." Sara replies, not quite knowing what to say. "It must be kinda hard, seeing you expecting not one or two kids."

"Exactly." Diggle nods. "I've been trying to talk to her, but she just changes the subject."

"Right, I'll talk to her when she gets here." Dinah decides.

"Di, I could use some help in here!" Quentin calls.

"Okay." Dinah calls back, and stands up.

A while later...

John, Diggle, and Quentin are in the kitchen, serving the dinner up, and the women are setting the table ready.

"River, what's up?" Dinah asks. "You've been really quiet recently."

"It's nothing." River says quickly, setting a glass of wine on her coaster.

"Yes, it is." Felicity insists. "You've been so... Tense. You've barely talked to any of us this past month, just going out with Oliver on missions. Wait, you're not having an affair, right? Cause that would be _really_ awkward."

"No, it's not." River shakes her head. "Me and John found out yesterday that I was pregnant, but I miscarried at seven weeks."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Dinah says, and pulls her best friend into a hug.

"We had a memorial service at the church yesterday, the baby was only tiny but it helped, you know?"

"Yeah." Dinah agrees, pressing a kiss to River's head.

The pair have been through thick and thin together, and have always been there to catch one another when they fall.

John makes his way out of the kitchen, carrying a pot of cauliflower, carrot, and peas.

He's an older man-55 to River's 43, with silver hair and angry looking eyebrows. He's quiet, Scottish, and reserved, and River's soul mate.

"You know?" He asks.

Dinah nods. "I'm sorry. If it's any... Consolation, I suppose, myself and Quentin found out yesterday that there's a high chance that something will happen to me, or the twins when they are born."

River lifts her head. "No..."

Dinah nods, a single tear falling down her cheek.

It's River who gives her friend a hug this time. "That's not going to happen, I swear."

Dinah smiles against River's shoulder-even though River is younger, she's always been the most protective of Dinah, instead of it being the other way round.

 

"You'll be fine-if there's one thing I know about the Lance family, it's the fact that they're a bunch of fighters." Says John, making his way back into the kitchen.


	14. Proposal

A while later...

Felicity is asleep, her head on Oliver's shoulder. She is snoring loudly,  and despite Oliver's attempts to wake her, she brushes him off.

Diggle and John are sat towards the corner of the room, each nursing a beer and talking quietly, whilst Quentin and Dinah snuggle on the sofa and talk with Oliver and River.

Well, the women have been talking to Oliver, and Quentin has been staring off into space for the last few moments, the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

He thinks over the chat he had with Laurel, moments before the news that the Queen's Gambit went down broke.

_ "Why do we need rings when we have love?" _

He's as nervous as he was the first time he proposed to the woman he loves-he doesn't want to mess the speech he (sort of) has prepared up.

Sara glances at her father with a frown, and he gives her a slight nod.

She stands up, tapping on her wine glass. "Attention, everyone! You too, Felicity!"

Felicity wakes up with a start. "WhatdidImiss? M'awake, m'awake!"

Oliver chuckles at his girlfriend, kissing her on the lips. "I think that Quentin is going to propose to Dinah again." He whispers in his ear.

Sara sits down and Quentin stands up, and Felicity begins to video the event on her phone.

"Dinah Drake Lance." Quentin begins, gazing at his other half. "The love of my life, the woman my heart belongs to, and my constant pain in the butt."

Dinah giggles at him, her eyes meeting his own.

"I know that I've already asked you this, but..." He gets down on one knee. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, again?"

"Oh Quentin, of course I will. I love you." Replies Dinah, standing up and pulling him up to her.

He slips her ring on her finger and the newly engaged couple kiss, to cheers and whistles alike.

River is the first to give her best friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations."

"Thank you." Dinah replies, hugging her back.

The rest of their friends congratulate them, and an idea forms in Dinah's mind.

She makes her way up to John Diggle. "John, I have a question for you."

"Okay." He replies with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I've never been on good terms with my family, and I'm going to need someone to give me away. So, would you like the job?"

He smiles. "Really? I'd be honoured!"

"Well, I'm not joking." Dinah beams.

"In that case, I'd love to." John replies, and gives her a hug.

"What's all this?" Quentin asks, making his way up to his wife to be and wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"I've asked John to give me away." Dinah says, kissing her other half on the cheek.

"Congratulations." Quentin says to John, shaking his hand.

Sara makes her way up to her parents, resting her chin on Dinah's shoulder. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you. And you, dad." She informs her parents.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Quentin responds.

A while later, when everyone has gone home, Quentin and Dinah cuddle up in bed together, having celebrated their engagement.

Dinah is dozing-she's already redressed, her face nuzzled into Quentin's neck.

"Engaged again, hmm?" He asks. "How d'you feel about that?"

"Wonderful." Dinah murmurs. "Need nap naps."

Quentin chuckles at this. "Nap naps?"

"Shut up, Captain."She shoots back. "Love you very much."

"I love you too, Canary."

She shuffles away from him, turning over with care.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I took some painkillers just before I came upstairs."

"Okay." He replies, pulling the duvet up around them, turning the lamp off, and paying back down next to her.

"Goodnight, love." Dinah murmurs with a smile.

"Goodnight, Tweety bird."

"Don't push it, Lance."


	15. Names

A couple of weeks later, Dinah is at the foundry, shooting arrows at a target.

Felicity is sat at the computer with earbuds in, and the faint sound of music can be heard, and Diggle is out with Oliver.

Oliver makes his way downstairs, clocking Dinah-who is scowling.

He greets Felicity with a kiss on the cheek, and makes his way over to the elder.

"What's wrong?" He asks her.

"I want to give birth. Not right now, obviously. I am eight months pregnant, and I am sick of it. I just want them to be here, safe. And I have itchy feet, I cannot wait to become the Black Canary again."

"Ah." He nods, not quite knowing what to say. "Are you absolutely sure about becoming the Canary again?"

"Yes, I am. I've missed it, and I have to protect my kids."

"I know it's not the same, but my mother died for me... I can't let the same thing happen to you, Dinah."

"No offence, but I took up the mantle of the Black Canary before you were even born, Ollie. I know a thing or two about defending myself." Dinah says, shooting another arrow, which lands dead on the target.

"Okay, I guess that's true." He nods. "Have you heard from River?"

"Yes, she's taken a sabbatical from the university." Replies Dinah, handing him the bow. "She's been out every night this week, hunting the Silence."

"Ah, I wondered why Officer Lance has been so busy."

"Uh-huh." The female nods, sitting down.

Felicity stands up and makes her way over to Oliver, taking the bow from him and shooting an arrow through the one Dinah shot.

Oliver chuckles, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Ollie, where's Dig?" Felicity asks. "I thought he was with you?"

"He stopped off to see John on the way home, see how they're doing."

"Okay, good." She nods. "Any news on the twins, Di?"

"They're okay, for now. I'm being induced in three weeks, and the worst of the problems me and Quentin are facing at moment is that our children still don't have names."

"Oh." Oliver frowns. "Have you discussed it?"

"Not really." Dinah admits. "With the news that something bad might happen to them when they get here, we haven't thought about it."

Felicity walks towards Dinah, and takes her hands in her own. "Di, look at me."

Dinah does so.

"If you die, and let Quentin name them, they're going to countdown the days until they're old enough to change their names by deed poll, and that would be a tragedy in itself. And you, Dinah Drake Lance, are going to live to see your children grow up, as they are going to live." The blonde informs her friend, holding her gaze.

"Where did that come from?" Oliver asks.

"Well, sometimes my rambles come out as actual coherent sentences." Felicity shrugs, making the other two laugh.

A while later...

"Hello, my love." Quentin says, making his way over to where his wife, who is stood outside the station waiting for him.

"Quentin." She greets him with a kiss on the cheek, turning to open the car up and tossing him the keys afterwards.

"Home?" He asks when they've got into the car.

"I should think so." Dinah responds.

Quentin drives them home, and Dinah sings along to songs on the radio.

A few minutes later, Dinah sits down on the sofa, taking her phone out of her pocket. "We need to talk, honey."

He sits down next to her. "Okay."

She kisses him slowly, pouring all the fear she has of leaving him alone to raise their children alone into it.

He pulls away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dinah responds. "Right, tonight we are going to decide what to name our children."

"Oh-kay..." Quentin says bemusedly.

"I know that we haven't let ourselves entertain the idea of all three of us surviving." Dinah gestures to herself and her bump. "But, sometimes you just have to have faith."

"I guess so."

"Right, girls names?"

"Lyla?"

"No, that's what John Diggle's wife is called and they have a daughter called Sara. Next."

"Lucy?"

"Nah, too prissy. Lyra?"

"Too English." Quentin wrinkles his nose. "I like Felicity."

"How about Oliver for a boy?" His wife to be asks sarcastically.

"Good point. Leah?"

"That's cute, I'll put it down." Dinah nods, doing so.

"How about Thomas for a boy?" He suggests.

"Nope, too old fashioned. How about Tobias?"

He smiles. "I like that. How about Tobias Quentin?"

"Tobias Quentin Drake Lance." Dinah responds.

" _ Yes _ " Her other half agrees, kissing her.

He places a hand on her bump and is answered by a flurry of kicks-he and Dinah can tell the difference when each child kicks. Their son is usually active in an evening, he'll have a spike of energy from 11-1 at night. Their daughter, however is active all the time, and slightly bigger.

"So, Tobias, what d'you think?" Quentin asks his unborn son.

He's met with a flurry of soft kicks-definitely his sons'.

Dinah chuckles. "I think Tobias approves of his name."

"I should hope so." Quentin replies. "It's a great name."

"Sure is. I'm thinking Brooke for our little girl?"

"Mmm.." He wrinkles his nose thoughtfully, and then frowns. "Nah, too common."

"Okay, Ariana?"

"Too peppy."

"Aria?"

"Too short."

"I agree." She nods. "Elisa?"

"Mm, put that on the list."

Dinah does so, and frowns. "I like names beginning with E, and I heard a really lovely one the other day. It sounds a little bit like Lyla and Emma mixed together."

"Emily?"

"No." She replies, and mutters to herself, sounding out a few names. "I got it! Emilia!"

"Aww, Emilia is cute! Yes, Emilia Drake Lance."

"She needs a middle name." Dinah scowls. "How about Emilia Willow Drake Lance?"

"Yes." He agrees, kissing her. "Emilia Willow and Tobias Quentin Drake Lance."


End file.
